


What Happens to Women Who Drink and Smoke

by Snortneypoptart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dom Kaiba Seto, Duel Monsters, Duel Monsters Anime, F/M, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Name-Calling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shipping, Shippy, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortneypoptart/pseuds/Snortneypoptart
Summary: Seto decides to humiliate his girlfriend at the bar in front of Jounouchi, Ryuuji, and Bakura.





	What Happens to Women Who Drink and Smoke

I wobbled in my chair a little as I reached to light a cigarette from my purse and instantly felt Kaiba drag me from my chair backwards, my mind reeling already as I tried to process what was happening. He ripped the unlit cigarette from hand and tore it in half and then pulled my arms up behind my head and held them there, leaning and whispering “do you know what happens to bad girls who get drunk and smoke?” I told him no in between shallow breaths. “They get taken advantage of. Do you want to get taken advantage of by me and every other man in this bar?” I opted to stay quiet but he already knew what I wanted. “Hey Duke, Bakura, Joey” he yelled across the bar, “Wanna come help me teach this little slut a lesson?”. All three of the other men looked at each other and grinned, seeing me all vulnerable like that in Kaiba’s arms with my shirt pulled up to expose my tits. I guess we were lucky to be alone together that night. “Yeahhhh” Joey said in his sexy Brooklyn accent, “Like you’d let us fuck your girl Kaiba. You ain’t exactly the sharin’ type”. “Oh I’m sharing tonight. How else will she learn to stop wanting this kind of attention?” Kaiba’s cold attitude made me wet just with his words, and the warmth of all the boys staring at me made me want to cum without being touched. I fought to stay silent so I wouldn’t get too excited too fast. “Ohhh, are you getting wet? Maybe you should speak up and beg those boys for what you want, slut. Don’t get all shy on me now. Don’t act like you haven’t wanted this for a long time.” I felt myself blush and the heat was unbearable, I wanted to feel those four sets of hands all over me, I wanted to see them kiss me and take advantage of me, and Kaiba knew it. “Please!” I screamed out. “Please what?” Duke asked with his typical cocky attitude. “Please come fuck me!!!” I screamed again. “But whose girl are you?” Bakura asked. “All of yours, please just fuck me now!!!” They were teasing the fuck out of me, watching me squirm and writhe in Kaiba’s arms waiting for one of them to finally make a move. The other three men turned to themselves and started talking, I assumed they were deciding who would take what part of my body first. My mouth started salivating and I couldn’t help but drool all over my tiny tits as I thought of who would shove themselves in my mouth first.


End file.
